1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved integrated circuit logic gate, and more particularly to an emitter-coupled receiver that is relatively immune to noise yet operates in response to a small input signal swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital signal communication from one semiconductor chip to another semiconductor chip typically takes place in an environment which introduces a relatively large noise component on the input to the receiver. Such receivers commonly operate in conjunction with a large number of simultaneously switching drivers, further increasing the margin of noise immunity required. To operate reliably in the presence of receiver input and power supply noise, digital communications between chips usually requires a large swing in signal input to the receiver. But generating large signal swing requires more power and also increases signal switching delay.